SECRETA RELACION
by Tsukiyomikaiser
Summary: Ante los ojos de los demas Oga e Hilda son como perros y gatos, discutiendo e peleandose por casi todo,pero cuando nadie los ve las cosas podrian ser un poco diferente.
1. Capítulo 1:PENSAMIENTO

**CAPITULO 1:PENSAMIENTO**  
(sin mucha importancia.)

**Oga Tatsumi**

Siempre había sido estúpido, pero a pesar de su estupidez absoluta, al menos lograba resolver la mayoría de sus problemas por la violencia. Desafortunadamente, cuando se trataba de "**esa"**_mujer no podia recurrir a la violencia aunque lo deseara. No sólo porque tenía una cantidad inmensa de respeto hacia ella, era también debido a su regla de no atacar a las mujeres y su ardiente deseo de seguir viviendo, puesto que él seriamente valoraba su vida. Tras comvivir con la sirvienta del bebe Bel ya sabia de que era capaz,y conocia muy bien su irritante comportamiento; el de _**Hilda**_obviamente. Esa mujer nunca habia desaprovechado la oportunidad para hacer ver sus segun fallas o falta de cualidades,uno de los muchos buenos ejemplos era cuando no tenia el cabital financiero para comprarle un maldito juegete a bebe Bel que probablemente terminaria aburriendole ,pero aun asi la rubia no dudo en exsigirle que lo cuando esta queria ir al mundo demonio para traer quien sabe que cosa (la cual no recordaba) para navidad,este se nego y si no hubiera cambiado de personalidad Terminaria sediendo como un idiota. Una cosa que tambien debia mencionar era su terrible forma de pedirle las cosas eso lo odiaba,odiaba la mayor parte de ella, Pero aunque esta lo tratara como un mero insecto,odiaba el hecho que siendo el delincuente más fuerte y cruel de Ishiyama,continúaba débil hasta la rodillas cuando veia Hilda dando a Beel esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo está reservada para su "joven Maestro"y odiaba como este al final terminaba sediendo ante la sirvienta demonio. En cualquier caso todas estas cosas no eran nuevas, esto solo eran las cosas que pensaba cuando se peleaba con ella o incluso cuando no.  
Lo que si tenia que decir es que pese a odiar tantas cosas de ella como esta de el,habia algo que los unia e mantenia juntos y no era solamente ni precisamente bebe Bel.  
__**CONTINUARA...  
**__Proximo capitulo:_

**CAPITULO 2:¿EL ORIGEN?.**  
**(como si lo supiera.)**


	2. Chapter 2:¿El origen?

CAPITULO 2:¿EL ORIGEN?.  
(como si lo supiera.)

_**T**odo el mundo conocia e sabian de sobra su relacion,algunos sospechaban que mas alla del odio y rivalidad ocasional, podia haber algun romance, despues de todo ambos eran los "padres" de Bebe Bel: el rey el pelicafe lo negara ese hecho era intachable. Porsupuesto,luego de que la mayoria se enterara de esto(refiriendose a que el pequeño era un demonio) dejaron de insistir tanto sobre que pasaba algo mas entre ellos, Sin embargo lo que deseguro no sabian era que talvez no estaban tan equivocados despues de todo..._

Hildearde o mejor conocida como** Hilda.** _Toda su vida habia sido entrenada para servir a la realeza,y estaba dispuesta ha dejar de lado sus sentimientos si con ello conseguia hacer su deber con eficacia,al menos eso pensaba hasta que llego al mundo humano y conocio al especimen mas extraño e complejo de este:_**Oga Tatsumi**_. El hombre que se comvirtio en el padre de su amado y valoradisimo joven maestro,por lo tanto el ser viviente mas importante del planeta ella jamas imagino que aquella basura insingnificante sin modales e marginado podria llegar a hacer el padre humano que su joven maestro necesitaba. Es decir,no solo era un completo idiota, bruto, terco a mas no poder,si no que habia cometido el terrible error de despreciar al rey demonio en mas de una ocasion al pricipio...Pero despues de pasar tanto tiempo con este, tenia que admitir que empezo a ver el lado que esperaba encontrar en el padre de su joven maestro, le gustase o no esa era la realidad, y si el amo belze era feliz entonces ella tambien._Cuando Oga finalmente acepto ser el padre del joven maestro creyo que las cosas mejorarian(la decepcion era esperada al ver que esto no ocurrio),incluso luego del que muy idiota anunciara que el señor demonio enviado a aniquilar a la humanidad no lo haria se sintio feliz. Quizas fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que algo habia cambiado, No, mas bien ella habia cambiado al oponerse a la voluntad del gran señor demonio y ponerse del lado del contratista y por sobretodo de su joven proto los humanos ya no se le hacian creaturas insingnificantes en su totalidad,de hecho conocio algunos dingnos de preservar como **Kunieda aoi **,_el mismo Oga, entre otros gracias a la rata de alcantarilla, por lo que no podria despreciarlo mas, ya que el era la razon por la cual sus emociones comenzaban a "despertar" aquellas inecesarias emociones que se ocultaban dentro de ella. Lo odiaba,lo despreciaba,le tenia respeto(aunque quizas jamas lo admitiera en voz alta),le tenia cierta envidia por tener el cariño del joven maestro y a la vez se sentia feliz por ello, toda ella era un mar de emociones confusas aun si no se no se entedia y mucho menos a lo que sentia, lo que sentia por el castaño; por si no fuera poco una nueva y misterioso sentimiento empezo a florecer dentro de ella, sin entenderlo, sin inicio penso que solo seria temporal o tenia alguna enfermedad hasta que todas las cosas buenas que habia hecho por ella le bonbardearon la mente y le pusieron interrogates e preguntas de las que no tenia las respuestas:¿desde cuando confiaba tanto en Oga?,¿cuando empezo a tratarlo con cercania?,¿hace cuanto que le importaba tambien las cosas de este?,¿por que se sentia tan comoda con su compañia cuando antes ni lo toleraba?,¿cual era el origen de todo esto?, no lo sabia.  
La frustraba tanto el no saber el por que y el sentirlo,aquel hombre habia ocupado mas espacio en su mente de lo que hubiera deseado, querido,o peor de todo eso era que lo estaba aceptando y pese a odiarse asi misma por tener esa rara emocion no podia encontrar motivos logicos para no dejar de sentirlo.Y al parecer al joven maestro no le molestaba que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos sin tratar de matarse el uno al otro o discutir sin llegar a una conclusion,hasta parecia que deseaba que algo pasara entre ellos,el castaño tambien se habia dado cuenta pero al igual que ella no habia entendido que o quizas no queria llegar a la conclusion que ese sentimiento se desesperaba por mostrarle atraves del propio deseo del joven maestro.  
No opstante no podia imaginarse siendo algo mas que una amistad para Oga,de solo tratar un escalofrio le recoria el cuerpo e la incomodidad y desagrado la envolvia, por que siendo franca ni ella ni el eran propensos a las muestras de afecto hacia alguien mas que no fuera el señor demonio...  
O asi habia sido hasta que las cosas dieron un giro, un gran giro, y ahora su relacion con el habia cambiado. A tal grado que dichas muestras de afecto ya no eran tanto problema  
.No comprendia del todo como llegaron a lo que son actualmente, estaba segura que el tampoco lo entendia(quizas menos que ella),pese a que muchos habian hecho insinuaciones al respecto nadie tenia la seguridad y cada vez esos rumores se hiban disipando,por lo que pensaron que seria mejor que sigiera de esa sabia, no tenian por que y era mucho mas sencillo para los dos si ninguna persona estaba al tanto de su "cercania",no por vernguenza exactamente mas bien para no resivir la bonbardea de preguntas razonamientos y ataque por toda la vola de humanos que los rodeaban. Para evitar todas esas incomodidades nunca mostraban alguna señal de alerta fuera de lo "normal",se comportaban de la misma forma todos los dias , hasta discutian(a veces sin siquiera estar actuando), y al final del dia regresaban a casa como de costumbre. Todo era normal, Nisiquiera el pervertido amigo de Oga Furuichi(tambien conocido como Asqueroichi,Molestichi, Pedoichi etc) sabia de ello aunque sus sospechas seguian bien presentes. El punto es:Que aunque Hilda no sabia el origen de aquellos sentimientos tan ajenos a ella no podria cambiarlo ya que en el fondo no queria que esas emociones cambiasen al igual que su amor por el joven maestro.  
**CONTINUARA...  
**proximo capitulo:**  
**_**CAPITULO 3: EL PRIMER BESO.**

(Nunca se olvida incluso si es con un demonio.)NOTA;BELZEBUUB PERTENECE A RYUHEI TAMURA  
_  
_


End file.
